Several conventional methods are now available for performing PCR (polymerase chain reaction) amplification of a DNA sample using a device formed on a single chip. Unfortunately, these conventional methods suffer from several limitations that limit their commercial value. For example, some single chip devices cannot be used more than once due to residual DNA left behind in the device after amplification. Conventional devices also typically require long time periods for heating and cooling the device to required temperatures during an amplification process. Additionally, a minimum sample size and concentration of DNA to be amplified is usually required.
What is needed are a system and method for improved single chip amplification of DNA samples. The system and method should allow for faster amplification processes while using reduced volumes and concentrations of DNA samples. The system and method should also allow the same single chip platform to be used for multiple amplification processes.